medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mahibi Moji
| image = | age = 17 | gender = Male | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | category = Normal | affiliation = Kendo Club | position = Captain | ability = Kendo | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | japanese voice = Katsuyuki Konishi | image gallery = yes }} Mahibi Moji (門司 真罅, Moji Mahibi) is a senior classman of Hakoniwa Academy and the leader of the delinquents who originally made up both the Kendo Club and the 2% of the votes that Medaka Kurokami did not receive. Personality Moji is aggressive and violent, an attitude befitting a delinquent leader. He ignores the great majority of school rules, instead hanging out in the kendo hall with his friends. Like the rest of his gang, he smokes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 15-16 After Medaka's intervention however, he seems to have reformed somewhat, and the passion for kendo he once had has been rekindled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 42-43 Appearance Moji forgoes the uniform of a student of Hakoniwa Academy, instead wearing pants, a jacket, a black shirt, a necklace, and earrings. He has spiky dark red hair (blue in the anime) and an x-shaped scar on his left cheek. He is also seen in his kendo uniform. Ten years later, Moji wears a sports jersey. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Medaka's first request was to clear out the delinquents in the kendo hall. Confronted by her and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, Moji arrogantly pointed his sword at them. Medaka easily disarmed him, and later managed to take all of his gang's cigarettes when they tried to surround her and Zenkichi. She then preaches to the Kendo Club, believing them all to have suffered some great tragedy to have become the delinquents they were, before promising that she will drill the way of the sword into them, so that they would never be lead astray again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 15-24 The next day, the group returned to the kendo hall in uniform, much to Zenkichi's surprise. Moji admitted that while they may be a bunch of low-lifes, they weren't cowards, and that they would not give up the kendo hall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 33-34 After Medaka left to attend the Student Council Recruitment meeting, the Kendo Club was attacked by Habataki Hyūga, who defeated them all. He revealed himself as a kendo expert, and, not wanting to share the hall with anyone, requested that Medaka clear out the hall so that he could have the then defunct Kendo Club all to himself. To Hyūga's shock, Moji gets back up, proclaiming that even he was once passionate about kendo as well. Inspired, the other members rise back up as well. An enraged Hyūga attacks them, only to be stopped by Zenkichi, who defeats him with one punch. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 40-48 After being "converted" by Medaka, Hyūga takes takes over the Kendo Club and shares the hall with the other members, though he and Moji sometimes butt heads. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 53 At the club battle swim meet, Moji is seen as one of the participants representing the Kendo Club, along with Hyūga. As usual, the two do not seem to be getting along. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 14 He and Hyūga take part in the second event, the three legged race. Both are seen shocked along with everyone else when Umumichi Yakushima and Sotsu Tanegashima begin swimming with their legs tied together, taking first place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 14 At the end of the third event, the Kendo Club is in sixth place overall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 16 Moji is seen being chastised along with Kenna Yatsushiro, Hisshuu Kanoya, and other members of the Kendo Club by Harigane Onigase of the Public Morals Committee for their improper clothing. Despite her warnings, Moji and his friends brush Onigase off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, page 2 After Myouri Unzen blows up the Student Council office, Hyūga hears the commotion and questions Moji about it. When they both realize where the noise came from, they both brush it off as Medaka simply being up to her usual antics. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 1-2 Kumagawa Incident Arc Walking past the Student Council's office, Hyūga and Moji hear a horrified scream. Moji wonders at the noise, while Hyūga suggests that perhaps the Nonexistent Youth Bill has been confirmed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 10 At the end of the semester, Moji is present for Medaka's speech. He is surprised by Misogi Kumagawa's sudden entrance, and declaration that he is Medaka's ex. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 4 On August fifteenth, Moji is among the students who come to the Vice-President's Battle to cheer for Kuudou Hinokage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 11 Moji is among the students who boo Class -13 after the Vice-President's Battle ends, promising they will drive the Minuses out of the school after the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 15 On August twenty-second, Moji and other students try to attend the President's Battle to cheer for Medaka, but are unable due to the nature of the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, pages 1-2 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Unknown Shiranui Arc The Kendo Club are approached by Medaka asking about Hansode Shiranui; none of them remember her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 7 At the end of the academic year, Moji is among the graduating students present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 2 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Moji is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number eighty-four. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 He and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 His message to Medaka is that she was cool. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Moji is a teacher. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 12 Abilities Kendo Practitioner: Moji is somewhat skilled in kendo, though his skill level is nowhere near that of Hyūga's Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 40 or Medaka's. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 17 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Normal